Sylph
by Sc0ut
Summary: Away from the pizzeria, there lies a history museum with animatronic guides. They will lead you around whatever wing they belong to, and tell you about it. One of these animatronics is a Viking mutt named Sylph.
1. When Things go Bump in the Night

The light flickered dimly over Wing 3, illuminating a roughly 7 foot tall figure. The tan walls were decorated with paintings and busts of burly men with beards, and the linoleum floor was glittering in the yellow glow. As the light blinked on and off, a quiet buzz could be heard. The light flickered violently again before finally shutting off. Two green circles glowed in the pitch black hallway, before dimming, fainter than the dark light adorning the ceiling, and moving along to the red double doors. "Let's go to the lobby-by-by," the being muttered, a buzz accompanying the female voice of the figure. That figure was an animatronic, and her name was Sylph.


	2. Crossroads

Sylph pushed open the door. _This is not a glitch. If I get ta ye, I'll kill ye, and I'll enjoy it. If I don't get ta ye, though..._ A broken laugh came from the Viking. _If I don't get ye, then ye'll have ta deal with Polly and Alabaster._ She thought of the bird and the sphinx. "Ya-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha... Ha..." _A broken laugh. I must be gettin' old. A-cursed guard. I'll rip ye ta shreds._ Several wall lights illuminated the animatronic, who slipped along, shuffling silently, out into the lobby, and towards the other side of the room, past the glass doors. As Sylph passed the entrance though, something sharp dug into the armor hanging over her body, and she crumpled, sparks dancing a jig along her back.

* * *

Foxy had finally agreed to explore outside of the pizzaria, after the begging and teasing of Bonnie and Chica, and had sprinted outside. It was dark, and no humans could be seen. He would have to explore someplace new, so he examined the posters above the streets, and decided to visit the history museum. _After hearin' about this place, guess it wouldn't hurt ta visit._ The moment he reached the doors, the pirate picked the lock with the tip of his hook, and pushed them open. It was dark inside, and his eyepatch flipped up when he heard quiet thumping along the linoleum tiles. _That is bound to be unnatural._ A figure, roughly his height, walked past, and Foxy lashed out with his hook, tearing at it from behind. The sound of metal against metal screeched in the air, and the pirate winced. _Another animatronic. I guess I ought ta help the lass now. If I'd have know she be another animatronic, I would have left the lass be._ Foxy glanced at a map sign, to the animatronic, and then walked to the right, towards the wings 1, 2, and 3.

* * *

Sylph was in the hall, then in the lobby, voices echoing around her, indistinct. Everything was blurred around the edges, swirling. Then she saw the girl. _Her_. A dream form of Sylph was lecturing the study group. Realizing what was about to happen, Real Sylph walked away, through the doors, causing nothing but a slight shimmer. Something crunched. Wincing, Real Sylph pulled her ears back, preparing for the screams. When they came, piercing screams of agony, accompanied by terrified wails, a dream guard ran through the door, and Real Sylph followed. The guard attempted to tinker with the glitching and bloodied animatronic, before Dream Sylph was shut down. Everything went black, before swirling into color again. The dream replayed itself, Dream Sylph lecturing, freezing up, before twitching and muttering random phrases. The girl, maybe 12, walking up to her as Dream Sylph's jaw came unhinged. She examined her, asking how to power her down. Dream Sylph twitching downward, jaws snapping shut as it happened. Closing her emerald eyes, Real Sylph felt herself being dragged back into reality as blood flew past her line of sight.

* * *

Foxy was getting tired of waiting. The animatronic was still powered down, save a few twitches. He looked at her carefully. One ear had a nick in it, and her tan jaw was unhinged. She was all brown, except for her maroon nose, tan muzzle, and grey torso, waist, and hands. The pirate couldn't see a way to power her on, so he slapped her across the face with his hook. Something clicked, and a quiet hum came from her circuits. She twitched more violently, before sitting up, eyes in night mode, and emitting an ear splitting scream, directly in the fox's face.


End file.
